


Перед сном

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Ойкава перед сном любуется Ива-чаном и много думает
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Перед сном

**Author's Note:**

> Стрип, перевод с корейского  
> Автор оригинала — [МММА](https://twitter.com/ummm_mmma)  
> Перевод — [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim)  
> Эдит — [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter)
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.


End file.
